Un hijo contigo, pero sin ti
by friidaaa
Summary: Draco se levanto de su asiento y le miro.-Felicidades Granger, creo que es tu día de suerte. Tendrás un hijo con Draco Malfoy." Dramione, Onechoot.


**Un hijo contigo, sin ti****.**

-Estás loca, como diablos que vas a tener un hijo? Sola?!- Harry levantaba la voz conforme avanzaba la conversación. Era imposible lo que estaba oyendo.

-Ahí estaba, en la sala de su propia casa, con su mujer Ginny cuando llego Hermione a comunicarles que iba a ser madre. Así llego, simplemente diciendo que lo había pensado mucho y había decidido tener un hijo.

-Harry…- Ginny le tocaba el hombro a su marido para tratar de calmarlo y darle algún confort. Harry levantaba las manos al aire haciendo énfasis en sus palabras. Hermione simplemente estaba ahí, mirándoles decidida.

-No veo que tenga algo de malo. Lo he pensado todo muy bien. He analizado los pros y los contras, las consecuencias que conlleva, el tiempo que tener que invertir en ello y los cambios que traerá a mi vida. Lo he pensado todo racionalmente y he decidido que es el momento ideal.- Hermione tenía la voz calmada, no quería alterarse y con eso alterar a Harry aun mas. El moreno se paso una mano por el cabello, frustrado.

-Y crees que todo es así de fácil no? Que simplemente un día decides tener un bebe y ya está! Sucede. Es obvio que no has pensado esto correctamente Hermione. Quién diablos será el padre? Algún extraño que iras a conocer en un bar?! Estás loca si piensas que es así de simple!.- Harry estaba ahora dando vueltas como león enjaulado por la sala de su casa. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Crees que soy capaz de algo así? De solo ir a revolcarme con un hombre para poder embarazarme? Ya está todo solucionado, simplemente tengo que ir a la clínica de esperma, elegir el mejor candidato y ya está. Es sencillo.- La castaña no entendía por qué Harry estaba tan alterado. Es verdad que era algo nuevo en ella, ya que nunca había pensado en tener hijos pero eso no era un motivo para alterarse así.

-Es sencillo? No que habías pensado en esto? Que sucederá si te eliges un maldito demente por donador? Eh? Qué tal si es un maldito psicópata y tu hijo resulta igual? Que harías? Qué tal si de tu vientre nacerá el próximo Voldemort? Eh?!- Hermione frunció el ceño completamente.

-No hables así de mi futuro hijo. Además eso es ridículo. Si el donador es un psicópata o no, no influye nada en el feto. Solo influye si el donador convive con el bebe, lo cual no lo hará. No sé porque estas tan alterado.- Harry la miro como si hubiera dicho que Voldemort era el hombre más sexy del mundo.

-Que no sabes porque estoy tan alterado? Hermione, vienes a mi casa a mitad de la tarde a decirnos que vas a tener un bebe y no quiere que me altere? Estás loca o qué? Hermione, hay muchas variantes. Que le vas a decir al bebe cuando pregunte por su padre? Que simplemente un día decidiste ser madre y ya? O con que figura paterna crecerá? Estaremos Ron, y yo para representarlo pero no es suficiente para un niño, Hermione.- La castaña le miraba con algo de tristeza en los ojos. Harry se acerco para abrazarla.

-Es solo que, los veo a ustedes con sus hijos y a Ron con Luna y sus niñas y no puedo evitar sentir envidia. Que tal vez yo podría tener lo mismo. Tengo 27 años y aun no he encontrado a ese alguien que me de todo eso. Y ya me canse de esperar. Mi relación fallida con Oliver me hizo pensar las cosas bien y decidí que quiero ser madre ahora. No quiero ver un vestido de bebe en una tienda y pensar rápidamente en la hija de Luna. Quiero pensar en los míos.- Hermione estaba sollozando en el pecho de Harry mientras este la sostenía. Ginny los miraba sentada en el sillón con las manos en el pecho y los ojos llorosos.

-Harry le dio un beso en la frente a la castaña y Hermione sonrió. Ambos miraron a Ginny quien había soltado un sollozo.

-Harry, quiero otro bebe. Ahora.- Hermione sonrió mientras Harry la veía con los ojos abiertos.

-

-Que tal este?- Hermione y Ginny estaban en la sala de espera en San Mungo. A la castaña les habían entregado un libro con los posibles candidatos a entregar su esperma. Dentro venia la foto, así como los datos médicos y las características emocionales de cada uno. Hermione pensaba que esto último era una mierda.

-En la sala de espera había varias mujeres embarazadas con sus respectivas parejas. Las única dos mujeres solas eran Hermione y Ginny. Eso hizo reflexionar a Hermione. Estaba lista para un bebe? Claro que sí. Tenía una situación económica constante, un buen departamento y suficiente edad. No le veía el problema. Si, sería difícil, pero que no toda maternidad es difícil?.

-Tiene ojos azules, cabello castaño y aquí dice que tiene una buena salud mental. Y además es lindo.- Ginny seguía ojeando el libro en su regazo mientras Hermione miraba a las demás mujeres.- Hey! Ya te arrepentiste?.- Hermione la miro y suspiro.

-Claro que no, Ginny. Estoy decidida a hacer esto. Sé lo que quiero y quiero un hermoso bebe al cual poder criar y enseñarle todo lo que sé.- Hermione le sonrió a Ginny.

-Veo difícil que llegues a tener un bebe hermoso, Granger. Y mucho más si sigues con aquel imbécil de Wood.- Draco estaba sentado en una silla de la sala de espera. Junto a él estaban Pansy y Blaize tomados de la mano. Pansy tenía el vientre abultado. Tanto Ginny como la castaña le miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Draco…- Pansy le dio un codazo a Draco en la costilla. Draco le miro con una ceja enarcada.

-Qué? No me digas que tu también estas enamorada de ese imbécil solo porque es un jugador de Quidicht mundial? No me jodas Pansy…- Pansy levanto la mano seguramente para causarle algún daño pero Blaize lo impidió.

-Calma amor. Todos sabemos que Malfoy es un idiota, no le hagamos caso.- El rubio rodo los ojos. Blaize se volvió hacia él.- Quieres dejar de enfadar a mi esposa mientras terminamos con esto? -el rubio enarco una ceja.

-No sé porque accedí a venir a esta porquería, ni siquiera voy a entrar al consultorio.- Ahora sí, Pansy logro darle un golpe en el pecho.

-Cállate. Estas aquí porque será el padrino del bebe, porque eres alguien importante en nuestras vidas y debes estar aquí. Por alguna extraña razón te quiero así que cállate y aguanta como el hombre que creció a mi lado.- El rubio rodo los ojos.- y no digas nada sobre bebes feos. Estoy segura que el bebe de Granger será hermoso.-Pansy le sonrió a Hermione, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Si bien, no eran amigas, desde que ellos ayudaron a vencer a Voldemort llevaban una relación amistosa.

-No creo que si el padre es aquel imbécil…-murmuro el rubio. Hermione lo ignoro y comenzó a ojear el libro con ayuda de Ginny. Malfoy sonrió.- Sabes que para tener un bebe, Granger tiene que haber un hombre de por medio cierto? Es lindo que tú y la pelirroja con ovarios hayan salido del closet y eso, pero aun así…- Hermione le miro con el ceño un poco fruncido. Cuando iba a responder una voz hablo.

-Señor Zabinni y señora?.-Blaize se paró de su lugar tomando a Pansy por el antebrazo pero ella no se movió. Pansy comenzó a respirar superficialmente y a ponerse histérica.

-Tengo miedo Blaize. No quiero entrar. Qué tal si hay algo malo con el bebe? O conmigo? No quiero, no quiero, no quiero.- Blaize se sentó de nuevo junto a ella.

-Amor, no es momento para un ataque de pánico. Necesitamos entrar al…

-No quiero. Tú no sabes si el bebe estará bien. Tú nunca has tenido un hijo, quiero a alguien que me comprenda. Como abras si hay algo mal con el bebe si nunca has presenciado un ultrasonido? eh? DIME!.- Pansy estaba en un ataque de pánico. Zabinni no sabía que hacer y miro hacia la castaña con ojos suplicantes. Ginny a su lado suspiro.

-Pansy, respira hondo.- Pansy la miro e hizo lo mandado. Ginny sonrió.- ahora, esto es lo que harás. Entraras a ese consultorio tranquilamente, te harás ese ultrasonido y el doctor te dirá que todo está bien con el bebe y serás feliz. Ahora levanta tu trasero y muévete antes de que pongas a parir a todas las demás embarazadas aquí.-Pansy asintió con la cabeza lentamente, como procesando las palabras de la pelirroja. Zabinni sonrió a Ginny y ayudo a levantarse a su mujer. Ginny camino de nuevo a su asiento, pero alguien la sostuvo por la muñeca.

-Ven conmigo. No creo poder permanecer tranquila, y menos con todo lo del ultrasonido.- Ginny dudo, pero miro los ojos de Pansy y Blaize y supo que solo eran un par de padres principiantes. Solo estaban nerviosos, y si ella podía hacer que se sintieran mas seguro por un rato, porque no…

-Bien.- La pelirroja suspiro y entro con ellos al consultorio. La castaña y el rubio miraron el camino por donde habían desaparecido sus amigos y se miraron mutuamente. La castaña hablo primero.

-Siento deshacer tu fantasía de mi con otra mujer, Malfoy, pero no sucede o sucederá. Lo siento, creo que ahora puedes volver a concentrarte en tu patética vida que en la mía.- Hermione fingió leer el libro de los posibles candidatos a padre de su hijo, y Draco solo la miraba calculadoramente. Como si quisiera tratar de leer su mente o ver a través de ella. Fue un silencio incomodo durante unos minutos hasta que el rubio se levanto de su asiento y se sentó en la silla junto a la castaña. Draco se acerco al oído de Hermione y hablo.

-Así que por fin el imbécil de Wood hizo algo varonil en su vida y te embarazo?.- su tono era serio. Era una pregunta seria pero en modo de insulto, dándole querer a entender que no le importaba en lo más mínimo la respuesta y solo quería fastidiarla. Pero Hermione sabia mejor, lo conocía mejor. La castaña bajo el libro a su regazo y le miro.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-Volteo la mirada hacia enfrente, lejos de él. Draco bufo molesto.

-Tienes razón, no me incumbe. Solo estaba curioso por saber si Wood fue tan imbécil como para dejarte embarazada. Tu sabes, atarse a ti…o tal vez, tu lo ataste a él…- Hermione volvió a mirarlo con una mirada de incredulidad y algo de dolor en ella.

-Crees que llegaría a tan bajo, solo por estar con un hombre? Tan poco concepto tienes de mi?.- Draco la miro y supo que la había cagado, supo que había cruzado una línea que no debía. Y supo también que tenía que arreglarlo.

-No es eso, pero como está la sociedad ahorita…- Hermione coloco una mano enfrente de su cara en señal de que parara de hablar.

-De verdad eres un idiota. Si tanto quieres saberlo, no. Wood no me dejo embarazada, de hecho solo me dejo. Estas contento ahora?.- Hermione tenía los ojos húmedos mas no derramaba ninguna lagrima. Draco se paso una mano por el cabello, frustrado. Se acomodo en su silla y la miro.

-Te dejo porque no quería un bebe?.- Hermione sonrió irónicamente a la pregunta del rubio.

-Ojala hubiera sido por eso. Pero no. Le ofrecieron un puesto en el equipo de Quidicht en otro país y me moleste con él porque no me lo menciono si no hasta una noche antes. El muy idiota asumió que me iría con el sin importar nada. Creyó que no pensaría en mis amigos, o trabajo o mis ahijados. Creo que todo se vuelve a repetir no?- dijo la castaña mirándole de lleno a los ojos de rubio. Draco le tomo la mano algo dudoso. No sabía si tenía derecho a tocarla, o si a ella le agradaría. Hermione pareció no molestarle así que Draco tomo la mano con más firmeza. Hermione le sonrió gentilmente y Draco correspondió la sonrisa.

-Sabes que Wood es un idiota, verdad?- Hermione sonrió y miro a Draco aun con los ojos llorosos. Draco mostro una sonrisa de lado.- Siento decir que te lo advertí Granger, pero… te lo advertí.- Hermione rodo los ojos. El rubio le soltó la mano y le paso un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia el.- te dije que ese imbécil no era más que un afeminado que no acepta su realidad homosexual. Es un maldito perro que solo juega Quidicht por que le gusta la sensación de tener un palo entre el trasero y ver chicos sin playera en los vestidores.- Hermione le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho con la mano. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos cuando Draco noto el libro en el regazo de la castaña y frunció el ceño.

-Así que así es como piensas tener un bebe? Con…esto?.- Draco tomo el libro sin que Hermione pudiera impedírselo. Draco abrió el libro donde había un separador. El rubio miro la pagina elegida con una ceja enarcada.- En serio este tipo es un candidato a ser padre?.- Hermione se ruborizo y trato de arrebatarle el libro a Draco, el rubio lo impidió colocando un brazo para detenerla.

-Déjame te digo algo sobre este tipo. Su foto dice "Hola, soy un imbécil. Nadie quiere involucrarse conmigo, por eso tengo que aparecer en un catalogo de donadores de esperma para poder tener, al menos una mujer interesada en mi"-Draco rodo los ojos.- de ninguna manera te dejare que te involucres con este tipo.- Hermione frunció un poco el ceño.

-Que te hace pensar que necesito que me des tu opinión? Además, ese tipo que dices es un buen prospecto. Tiene buena historia familiar, rasgos hermosos, buena personalidad y resulta que es el que tiene más potencial de todo el libro.- Draco le miro incrédulo.

-De todo el maldito libro, este idiota es el más potencial? Pues déjame decirte, querida Hermione...- el rubio puso cierto énfasis en el nombre de la castaña.-…que estas completamente jodida.-el rubio cerro el libro, y se lo devolvió a la castaña.- y así quieres tener un bebe hermoso, con ese imbécil como padre, lo único bonito acerca de ese niño seria si sacara tus ojos.- Hermione se sonrojo al comentario del rubio.- y mira que estará difícil, parece que los genes mas jodidos suelen predominar.-Hermione sonrió de medio lado y decidió molestarlo un poco.

-Así que piensas que mis ojos son lindos, Malfoy?- el rubio la miro y puso una sonrisa torcida.

-No sé porque te sonrojas por eso.- Draco movió la cabeza negativamente.- cuando estábamos juntos te decía cosas mucho mejores que esa y no se asomaba ni un sonrojo.-Hermione evito la mirada de Draco. El rubio suspiro.- veo que el imbécil de Wood ni siquiera sabía tratarte bien. Por lo visto te desacostumbraste a los halagos.- Draco la miro y vio que evitaba su mirada. Tomo a la castaña por la barbilla e hizo que le viera. El rubio suspiro.-De verdad quieres tanto un bebe como para pasar por todo esto?- Hermione asintió lentamente.

-Es solo que creo que es el momento. Estoy lista y quiero un bebe. Y, quiera o no, es a esto es lo que tengo que recurrir. Es esto o un acostarme con algún desconocido cualquiera.- Draco le miro duramente. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada. El rubio cerró los ojos mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. La puerta del consultorio se abrió dejando ver a una Pansy mucho más tranquila y sonriente, a un Blaize mirando con adoración a su esposa y a Ginny con ojos llorosos. Los tres se detuvieron en la puerta a hablar con el doctor.

-Sabes que no te dejare involucrarte con alguno de esos malditos pervertidos, cierto?.- Hermione dirigió su vista a Draco con una mirada de confusión. Draco suspiro.- son unos pervertidos por que vienen a una clínica a masturbarse alegando que están ayudando a alguien.- Hermione lo miro extrañada del comentario.

-No creo que sea algo donde tengas que dejarme o no. Soy una niña grande Malfoy, se cuidarme sola.- Draco se paso una mano por el cabello. Hermione se levanto.- soy la siguiente asi que…- Draco la detuvo por el antebrazo.

-Quieres un bebe? Bien, lo tendras. Pero no gracias a alguno de esos idiotas.-dijo señalando el libro que la castaña llevaba en la mano. Hermione le miro con el ceño fruncido. Draco se levanto de su asiento y le miro.- felicidades Granger, creo que es tu día de suerte. Tendrás un hijo con Draco Malfoy.- Hermione abrió la boca para protestar pero Draco la interrumpió.- Admitámoslo Granger, soy perfecto. Tengo un buen registro familiar, ninguna enfermedad, soy mejor parecido que toda la gente que conoces, tengo buena estructura ósea y una agradable personalidad.- la castaña bufo ante eso, mas sonrió. Malfoy era el candidato perfecto y ella lo sabía. Era bien parecido, completamente sano, lo conocía desde el colegio y además era mucho más sencillo. Draco iba a caminar hacia el consultorio cuando la castaña lo detuvo.

-Primero hay que aclarar algo. Si vas a hacer esto, no quiere decir que seamos pareja de nuevo.- Draco rodo los ojos ante eso.- ahora dime por que harás esto?- Draco la miro a los ojos.

-Creo que ya tengo edad para ser padre. Necesito un heredero, además seria egoísta de mi parte si no le dejara mis buenos genes al mundo en un hijo mío.- Hermione le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.- es en serio. Creo que es momento de madurar. Además, admitámoslo. Eres la mujer perfecta para tener a mi hijo. Eres responsable, inteligente, no andas detrás de mi dinero o con segundas intenciones, eres bastante honesta y eres bonita. Y ya fuimos pareja, así que te conozco en todos los aspectos. Fuimos enemigos, amigos, amantes, pareja y ahora padres. Creo que eres la mujer más afortunada del mundo.- Draco sonrió de medio lado y Hermione le miro dudosa.

-Eso quiere decir que te involucraras? Conmigo y con el bebe?- Draco le paso un brazo por los hombros y sonrió.

-Claro. Crees que te dejare criar a nuestro hijo sola? o crees que dejare que se acerque demasiado a Potter? O incluso al raro de Weasley? No, no, no. Necesita una figura paterna, no esos imitadores de hombres que llamas amigos.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Que te hace pensar que quiero que me ayudes a criar a nuestro hijo? Quiero un hijo contigo, pero sin ti.- El rubio sonrió mientras la llevaba a la entrada del consultorio del doctor, la cual ya estaba despejada dándole lugar a Hermione para entrar.

-No creo que eso sea posible. Vamos Granger, si eres buena incluso te dejare que hagamos al bebe de la manera tradicional…

_Hey! De nuevo, un oneshoot para matar la inspiracion. Comienzo a escribir sobre "casaatee sii puedess" y ideas llegan a mi cabeza y salen estos oneshoot. _

_Les gusto? Diganlo en el review :)_

_Pasen por mi profile y lean mis otras historias :)_

_atto: friidaa!_


End file.
